1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photocatalyst functional film and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photocatalyst may be coated on the surface of an indoor interior material to improve Indoor Air Quality (IAQ). To coat such photocatalyst, it is essential to use a binder to attach the photocatalyst to a substrate. However, the binder covers the surface of the photocatalyst in the process of coupling with the photocatalyst, thereby reducing the exposed area of the surface of the photocatalyst. As a result, there is a problem in that the binder lowers the performance of the photocatalyst which is in proportion to the surface reaction.